all we'll ever be
by phoenixxtearss
Summary: It's been a year since Ryuko became a permanent Miraculous holder and six months since she's had her heart broken by her best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**all** **we'll** **ever** **be**

**x M.L.B x**

_"should I smile because we're friends or cry because that's all we'll ever be?"_

** x M.L.B x**

She never thought she would fall in love with Chat - not when there was Adrien in her life with his soft smile and kind eyes. Adrien was everything a girl wanted - a perfect gentleman and she wanted him badly for the first few years since she first met him.

Even with Lila, Chloe, Kagami and countless others trying to gain his affections, she never stopped loving him.

But . . .

She was seventeen now, nearing eighteen and since Ladybug's and Chat Noir's first debut as Paris' heroes and Hawkmoth decided to choose quality over quantity. While akumas would appear on average one a week, they were much more powerful and it forced her to give Alya, Nino, Chloe (ever since Master Fu discovered a piece of magic that could rid the citizens of any notion that Chloe Bourgeois could be Queen Bee, she's been wondering if that's a _good _thing) and Kagami permanent hold of their Miraculous'.

And with akumas came the inevitable pressure upon her shoulders. As the akuma's powers increased in power, so did the damage they inflicted upon Paris and she waited for the day when Miraculous Ladybug wouldn't fix everything.

That all seemed to disappear when Chat bounded in, however.

The best way she could describe Chat as was her best friend. He knew her more deeply that Alya could - maybe her own parents - and was always able to tell when she needed something (_anything_) to take her mind off the burden on her shoulders. And, no matter how corny or cheesy his jokes and puns were, they never failed to make her laugh.

She treasured those nights at the top of the Eiffel Tower, just her and Chat after a long patrol and laughing (sometimes dancing if the mood struck them) the night away. She craved those races across the rooftops, Chat right beside as they raced against each other, seeing who was faster (Chat won more often than not, but she told him she let him win).

In those moments, it was so easy to forget who she was. Forget that she was baker's daughter who had to get up early the next morning and got to school or that she was a heroine with powers that could save the world or destroy it if she failed.

Then Ryuko came swinging in with her witty comments, graceful moves and unflinching determination and she pretends to not notice the looks she began to send Chat and not long after, the looks he returned.

She's confused why it twists her heart so painfully.

Life carries on, and any thoughts of a possible relationship between Ryuko and Chat drifts away. Life seems perfect and orderly (if she discounts the akumas) until the dreams come.

Eventually, her swoon-worthy dreams of gorgeous Adrien shift. His gentle hands, though still just as gentle, are suddenly coated in ebony leather as they cup her cheek. His kind smile turns into a cheeky grin and his perfectly coiffed golden mane of hair is suddenly wild and shaggy in a way that she can't help but love. His eyes are the most jarring though. Instead of soft, emerald green eyes that gaze at her adoringly, instead they are slits (though just as impossibly green) that glint with a challenge he _dares _her to accept and are framed with a mask as dark as they stand under.

Instead of her glorious Adrien, her reckless Chat stands before her.

He leans forward, his clawed thumb brushing her cheek, and she can't help herself from leaning forwards either. Just as she feels his lips brushing hers. she jolts awake, red in the face. She's glad she doesn't have to face Chat until the next akuma attack.

She denies any possible feelings for Chat that extend past simple friendship to Tikki (she won't admit it to herself either).

When she sees how Ryuko and Chat interact, it merely gives her more incentive, even though she still pretends to not see the possibility for more between Ryuko and Chat.

But it's when she looks at Adrien one day in class and she feels _nothing. _None of those butterflies, no dizzying thoughts in her mind -_ nothing._

With Chat, later that very day, she feels _everything._

She sobs the night away, mourning for a love that would never be.

It takes her a week, but finally - _finally - _accepts what's she's been denying for so long.

_I love Chat Noir. _

A little while later, after a lot of celebrating between her and Tikki, she decides to tell him at their next patrol.

She never did.

**x M.L.B x**

_Paris glows before her, extending into the dark horizon. She clenches the rail tightly, biting her lip and trying to contain herself as she waits for Chat._

_The thought of her best friend sends butterflies racing in her stomach. A smile twitches at her mouth. _

_She hears a thump behind her and her smile grows, knowing that her partner has arrived. She waits, however, just waiting for him to creep up behind her and try to scare her (he did, once, but she's grown use to his tricks by now)._

_His cool hand lands suddenly on her shoulder and he cries, "Boo!" _

_She whips around, an unimpressed expression pulling at her face, but she can't hide her joy at the sight of him - she doesn't want too. He merely laughs at the sight of her face and she thinks she's never heard anything more beautiful. He comes to sit on the rail and she joins him, even though she knows they should be patrolling. _

_They sit in silence, the unsaid words spoken more clearly than they could voice themselves. _

_She glances at him from the corner of her eye, watching him fidget and a knowing smile pulls at her mouth. "What is it, kitty?" _

_He turns to her, a shining smile directed at her and she loses her breath. "You know me better than I know myself, don't you, bug?" _

_"Course. Now, TELL ME!" She whines playfully. _

_"Demanding." _

_"Idiot." She shoots back, fondness colouring her tone. _

_He still smiles, something in his gaze that she can't name, though it's on the tip of her tongue. He stares at her for a few more moments and it's like he's looking straight into her soul. She shifts on the rail, slightly uncomfortable and the action seems to break him out of his trance that he unknowingly fell into._

_"So . . ." _

_She waits silently, knowing he'll tell eventually. _

_"Basically, there's been someone new in my life lately."_

_Something pricks at her skin, raising goosebumps and she clenches the rail tightly. Something's wrong, though Chat always had a better sense of impending doom than her. _

_He takes a deep breath, gazing at Paris, like he can't look at her. Her heart sinks. "She's . . . well, she's amazing." _

_She ignores the tears that pool in eyes._

_"Yeah?" She's thankful that her voice doesn't crack. _

_"Well . . ." He takes a deep breath once more and what he says next is so fast, the meaning doesn't sink in, not right away. "Ihaveagirlfriend."_

_"What?" _

_"I have . . . a girlfriend." He gazes at her now, that something in his eyes burning brighter and there's something else like hope in his eyes. "And it's Ryuko." _

_The words are like knives to her heart, tearing it to shreds. Of course. Tears blur her vision so much, he's only a indistinct silhouette in the dim glow of the lights. The realisation that Chat is not hers slowly sinks in and it's the worst thing she's ever felt and it's more crushing than watching Adrien go on many dates and never with her. _

_"I . . . I . . ." _

_Her throat closes up, her heart constricts and she feels like she can't breath. The distant sound of cars drowns out and silence rings in her ears. She thinks she can hear the faint sound of her shredded heart dropping to the floor, right at Chat's feet. _

_"Congratulations!" _

_She plasters a fake smile and a happy expression on his face through the tears she hopes he cannot see. She gazes at him, right in his lush eyes and she sees the hope dies in his eyes, though that something still glows, but . . . duller. _

_She stays there for a few more moments, hating the awkwardness that settles over them before she makes up a hurried excuse and then she turns and RUNS. _

_When she lands on her balcony, she ignores Tikki and simply flops onto her bed and gazes up, not really seeing anything. _

_She feels nothing._

**x M.L.B x**

Paris glows before her once more and she smiles a bittersweet smile at the memory.

It's been a year since Ryuko became a permanent Miraculous holder and six months since she's had her heart broken by her best friend.

She turns her head slightly, careful not to disturb him, to gaze at him.

He's sleeping and she thinks he's never looked more peaceful. His face has smoothed over, a small smile twitching at his lips, his hair falling into his closed eyes as usual.

These stolen moments on random rooftops in their city she treasures more than her best designs as she can pretend that Ryuko never stayed, that it's just her and Chat once more. Her Kitty and His Lady running over the rooftops, the invincible team. These moments where she can pretend everything is fine and her heart doesn't hurt that badly anymore.

She squeezes his hand - the one that's entwined loosely with hers - gently, careful not to rouse him. She can watch over Paris this time.

She slumps though, her mind errant and returning to Ryuko and Chat. She can't hate them, however much she tries. They had no control over this, neither did she. She just wishes that she saw it sooner, accepted her feelings quicker and maybe, Chat would've been hers instead. She would've been his instead.

She sniffles, turning away from him and gazing up at the stars. They twinkle down at her, oblivious to that pain that's haunted her for six months.

_Six months._

Six months - it feels like eternity, she thinks.

An eternity of having Chat so close, but so far from her.

Six months of fake smiles and fake laughs, she wonders if there's real left. Maybe, but it's been buried so deep under the heartbreak she can't uncover it. She thinks that she'll get over him eventually (if she digs deep down, she'll know that a part of her will always be Chat's, no matter how much she fools herself that she doesn't love him in that way anymore) and she'll be happy with someone else.

The ripple of pain that goes through her at the thought of being with someone else instead of Chat is almost too much.

She turns away from the stars, unclipping her yoyo from her waist, checking the time. She realizes it's almost midnight and they've both got school tomorrow, so she quietly shuffles closer to him and shakes him awake. He does so with a grunt.

His eyes blink open blearily, gazing at Paris but not really taking it in before he turns his attention to her. Even after all the pain, his eyes still cause her to lose her breath. Awareness starts to slip into his gaze and he draws his hand out of hers and she misses it before it's an inch away. He rubs at his eyes, a yawn escaping his throat.

"Hey, sleepyhead."

"Mornin', though it looks like 'night' to me, bug." A throb runs through her at the loss of his affection name for her. Ever since that night, 'Milady' had never been so much as whispered. She hates herself for how much she misses it.

"Come on, we better get home. It's late."

"How late?"

"Almost tomorrow." She whispers, chin on her curled up knees. She gazes at Paris, still slightly awed by it's beauty even after all this time (it's better than the pain and the joy she feels every time she looks at Chat).

She jolts at the feel of his hand on her shoulder. "Thanks for letting me nap. I'll take patrol next time though."

She whirls, "What? No!"

He holds up his hands in surrender. "Woah, bug. Did I hit a button?"

She shakes her head, guilty. "No. Sorry, guess I'm just a bit cranky."

"All the more reason for me to take patrol next time. You need sleep, bug." Chat points out logically.

Huffing at his logic, she refutes, "No. I'm coming. That's final."

He looks at with that look again, his head tilted just so and she looks away quickly. She can't look at him while he's giving her that look. It hurts too much.

She hears gravel shift and Chat grunting and she looks up at his towering figure above her. His hand is stretched out, a kind smile on his face that is very familiar but she just can't put her finger on it.

She takes his hand, struggling to ignore the sparks that scatter up her arm at his touch and she quickly pulls away when she fins her balance. She doesn't see how his body slumps ever so slightly.

"Night, bug. Guess I'll see you at the next akuma attack?"

"Hope so. Night, Chat."

Their words are short and stilted and she wishes they were back to what they were like they were before. Before Ryuko.

He turns away, but she still watches him. The words are on her tongue, the words that have been there for six months but what she's never dared say. But this time, she throws caution to the wind and whispers them to his retreating figure.

"I love you."

The words dance on the light breeze before they die out and she whips around, yoyo swinging in her group before she runs into the night.

She doesn't notice how Chat's ear twitches as he captures her confession and how he freezes in shock.

Instead she runs.

**x M.L.B x**

_AN: Firstly, I'm sorry for my very long disappearance. I have no excuse really. _

_BUT, there's something I do need to tell you._

_I will not be continuing "Spots Worn By Another" or "HTTYD: Twin Edition". _

_I've realised that I'm not happy with what I've been posting and I don't think it's fair to you lot if I'm not happy with what I'm writing. You guys deserve my best. Another reason is that I'm just making things up as I go and I don't like that. I have no idea where I'm going with either of these and that just leaves me at a loss with what to do next, so . . . _

_Instead, I'm going to take the stories down properly and plan them before I think about reposting them. _

_This can be said for any future stories I may post. For now, I think I may just stick to writing one shots._

_But, I am thinking about continuing this story, but I'm not completely sure yet. I love this idea I've started with, but I need to do some more planning, but even then, I'm not totally sure I'll continue this. It's up to you guys really. _

_Another note: This is not edited in the least, so I apologize for any mistakes in grammar or spelling. _

_\- Bye!_


	2. Chapter2

**all we'll ever be **

**x M.L.B x**

_"the worst kind of pain is when you're smiling to stop the tears from falling."_

**x M.L.B x**

_**"I LOVE YOU." **_

The words dance on the breeze, almost inaudible even for his heightened hearing. His muscles lock and he is frozen, staring into the dark night of Paris, but not really seeing it. Her words replay over and over again within the confines of his mind, sung in her sweet voice that spoke of blazing fires on a winter's day and the sweetest treat that melted on your tongue.

He distantly registers the sound of his Mi-_Ladybug_ swinging away by her yo-yo, but he can't be bothered to face her because _she just told him she loved him. _It might not have been to his face, but . . .

His staff clatters to the rooftop and he sinks to his knees, placing his hands in front of him lest he collapse and never get back up. The night he told his Mi-_Ladybug _of Ryuko's promotion from friend to girlfriend replays in his head and again, he sees her face as he tells her the news (he can't say happy because the news twisted his heart but he doesn't know why). Her endearing curious face goes slack in shock and he thinks he sees agony in her eyes before her face goes blank and he is _stunned_. He's always been able to read Ladybug like a book, but she is closed to him. She croaks out "Congratulations!" and her voice is strangely choked and her bluebell eyes shine in the light, as if . . . wet? She leaves before more can be said.

That was the night something between them broke and he wonders if it can ever be fixed.

_"Come back," _He whispered to where she had been sitting that night, _"Come back to me." _

She never did.

He thought that anything more between him and Ladybug was finished after that, but now she admits she _loves him? _It's like a dream come true warped and twisted into a nightmare that he wants to escape_ so_ _badly. _He wants it before everything became so confusing, when everything was so simple because it was just the two of them and they could read each other like they knew each other for their whole lives.

Guilt leaks into him, bitter on his tongue as he realises he wishes that he had never met Ryuko.

He shakes it off, and picks up his staff and pushes himself to his feet. He turns to the direction Ladybug had left in and whispers "Come back, come back to me."

He waits till dawn breaks before he leaves, Ladybug never returning, shoving down the thing inside of him that had awoken at her confession.

Ladybug didn't love him.

That had been made perfectly clear.

**x M.L.B x**

_**MARINETTE WAKES TO** _the smell of smoke and burnt food. She kicks off her covers and jumps out of bed, rushing down the stairs, surprisingly graceful. She clamps her hand over her mouth and nose as she watches the small plume of smoke rise from the open oven, her father coughing and waving the smoke away with a towel. Her mother stands not too far off, a chair under her feet as she reaches up, turning the smoke alarm off.

Marinette dashes forwards, grabbing her own towel and waving the smoke away, "Papa!" She shouts through her hand and smoke, "What happened?"

"Nothing, sweetie," Her mother replies instead, climbing down from the chair, "Your father thought it would be a good idea to make croissants while playing Ultimate Mecha Strike 4."

Marinette's mouth drops open, "You played Ultimate Mecha _without me!_" She shrieked in outrage.

Her father gives her his infamous puppy dog eyes, dumping the batch of croissants on the counter and closing the oven door, the smoke quickly dispersing, "But, I couldn't help myself . . ."

"That is no excuse!" Marinette huffs, turning away from him with her nose stuck in the air. She spies on him in the corner of her eye, smirking slightly before her façade drops and she laughs. "It's fine, Papa, but try to wait till I get home when you play it next."

Her father nods eagerly, snatching up a burnt croissant and holding it out to her, checking to make sure he was _really _forgiven. "Croissant?"

"No thanks, Papa, I think I'll just have some fruit instead." She waves him off and rushes up the stairs to get changed, strangely energetic this morning. She speeds into her room, kissing Tikki on the head before rushing to her bathroom to wash herself. Once she was dressed in her black hoodie, the same flower-printed shirt, pink capris and white flats, she checked the time on her phone, noticing a text from Alya she'd missed last night.

**Demon:** _OMG! SOOO CUTE! IM FANGIRLING!_

Below was a picture of her and Chat on top of a random rooftop last night, both of them fast asleep. Her good mood deflates immediately, the pain in her heart thudding to new intensities. Tears blur in her eyes and she viciously wipes them away, ignoring Tikki's comforting nuzzles.

**Little Angel:** _Sure. But hes dating remember?_

It takes _seconds _for Alya to reply.

**Demon: **_DUH! I run the ladyblog. I know everything that goes on with the heroes but the fact that hes dating doesn't maek this any less cute. U forget ur talking to a hardcore ladynoir shipper here grl._

**Demon: **_make*_

**Little Angel:** _whatever u say_

Marinette switches off her phone and shoves it in her purse with Tikki and her stash of cookies. She runs down the stairs, kissing her parents goodbye and snatching herself an apple as she goes. As she walks, she's consumed by the swirling whirlpool of thoughts that is Chat. Beautiful, reckless, utterly idiotic _Chat. _Everytime she sees him, she wants to latch on to him and never let go and kiss him until she's sick of it. Everytime she sees him, she wants to scream and cry until she can't anymore, to rip her hair out and make him _see. _Make him see what she's going through, make him see that she loves him so much she thinks it might be killing her.

"Girl, thank God you're here! _Please_ tell me you've done the Chemistry homework. Nino and Sunshine won't give me theirs." Alya whines, throwing a silently laughing Nino and a puppy-dog eyed Adrien a scathing glare from the corner of her eye.

Marinette rolls her eyes, "You can copy mine."

Alya wraps her arms around her, squeezing tightly before she pulls back, moving Marinette into a position that's as if she's showcasing Marinette to the world, screaming, "This woman here is a _FLIPPIN'_ godsend! You hear me? _A GODSEND!_"

Marinette breathes a sigh of relief that no one sees that her smile is fake and that she's barely holding back tears.

Her laugh sounds shrill and brittle as she laughs along with Nino and Adrien when Alya gives them the finger, resulting in a detention.

**x M.L.B x**

**_ALYA IS PLEASED _**when her hastily scribbled Chemistry homework scrapes past inspection. She squeezes Marinette's hand appreciatively when it does, glee shining on her face. The lesson carries on and Marinette scribbles down notes like she does every day, everything sounding as if they were floating in water. She catches a flash of golden hair one time and a concoction of joy and pain fills her, before she comes to her senses and realises it's only Adrien. She curses herself for her foolishness, swallowing past the lump in her throat.

It's at the halfway mark when an explosion shatters the quiet symphony of scratching pens on paper. Some scream and others duck under their desks. Marinette stays still, her pen dropping from her limp grip. A feeling like frigid oil seeping into her bones washes over her and she gasps. She knows that while she doesn't have a good sense of forthcoming catastrophe as Chat does, she knows that when she does feel something like this, it's for a very bad reason. From the way Tikki shifts restlessly against her hip, she feels it too.

Amid the commotion and confusion, Marinette slips out unnoticed and immediately heads to the girls bathroom, slipping into a stall and calling her transformation as Tikki zipped out of her purse. In a burst of fire and magic and something wonderful that rushed through her blood, she was clad in her usual red-and-black bodysuit, though her hair was held up in simple messy bun.

Ladybug swings out of the bathroom, wind flying in her face and rooftops underneath her. She runs and jumps with ease only an experienced hero could master. Another explosion rips through the air and Ladybug immediately heads towards it, her face plastered in an expression of determination. She lands at the site of the explosion to be met with what _had _to be the akuma, standing close to a crater and a few broken buildings.

The akuma has the sort of beauty that makes fear roll down your spine and makes you want to curl up in a ball and wish for it to all go away - for it all to be a bad dream. The akuma had black hair cropped jaggedly in a pixie cut, alabaster skin, red lips stretching into a shark's grin and the most bone-chilling scarlet eyes that Ladybug has ever seen. The akuma is clothed in a simple black bodysuit to match her hair, accented with red the colour of blood, a thin crimson belt with small silver daggers strapped to it. She floats inches over the ground, her fists unclenching and Ladybug pales when she realises that her hands are tipped with jagged claws that looked like they could cut iron into thin little strips.

"SO YOU WANT ME TO BE BAD? WELL, I'LL BE BAD! I'M _SICK _OF BEING MADE THE BAD GUY - I'M TIRED OF NO ONE BELIEVING ME!" The akuma booms out in a voice that is both sweet as a mother's coo and as sharp as a blade. Ladybug swallows, her yoyo clenched tightly in her fist, gazing at the most dangerous akuma she's probably ever fought. The akuma's grin shifts into a ferocious snarl, "FOR TOO LONG, I'VE LET YOU MONSTERS BULLY ME AND RIP ME TO SHREDS, HIGHLIGHTING EVERY THING I'VE EVER DONE WRONG, OF EVERYTHING THAT I HATE ABOUT MYSELF! BUT NOW I'M THE ONE WITH POWER AND I'LL SHOW YOU JUST HOW I FELT."

A young man sprints past, obviously trying to make it to safety, but quick as a pouncing cobra, the akuma has the man in her grasp and before Ladybug had can do more than breath, the akuma brushes her hand over the man's face and he _screams. _The sound echoes off the buildings and the man drops to his knees when the akuma release him, clutching at his head and sobbing. Only moments later, his skin swiftly turns the same shade as the akuma's and he collapses. Ladybug frowns, confused. He gets up seconds later, his movements mechanic as he bows before the akuma, "I am at your service, Little Miss Understood." His voice is emotionless, like a robot.

The newly-named Little Miss Understood smirks triumphantly, indicating that her new slave could rise. He did so, his head staring up at his mistress. Little Miss Understood murmurs something to her slave and in moments, he is off and the screaming began.

Ladybug stands stock still, shock coursing through her as Little Miss Understood and her first slave turn others to her cause by a simple touch and the screaming grows to new heights. A _'thump' _reverberates next to her and she doesn't need to turn to see who is next to her. Chat is, his strong scent of chrysanthemums and wind-kissed destruction wafting up her nose. She doesn't intend it to, but her heart beats faster and her hands turn clammy.

"What do we do?" He whispers hoarsely, watching the ruin below with her. Four more _'thump'_s sound and she knows that the rest of team have arrived.

The only thing Ladybug can do then, is hook her yoyo to her hand through the burning rage that slowly creeps up on her, "We fight." She whispers, but it feels as loud as a thunder crack.

Little Miss Understood suddenly freezes, though the chaos around her continues, a glowing symbol of jagged butterfly wings framing her blood-coloured eyes. She grins, showcasing slightly pointed teeth and the symbol disappears. The akuma whips her head up to face the heroes and Ladybug swears that the akuma mouths, "Got you." before she leaps and the battle begins.

**x M.L.B x**

_AN: Hey, so what do you think? _

_I promise there will be more action in the next few chapters, especially between Ladybug and Chat! _

_Thanks for all the reviews, they're greatly appreciated! _

_And also to answer _**The Moxie Fox, **_in this story, Kagami and Adrien strayed apart because of their busy schedules so neither one knows who the others identity is. And the first part of this was released before I had seen Miracle Queen and so I didn't know that the rest of the team and Master Fu had their identities revealed, so just pretend that Master Fu somehow escaped and used magic to erase all their identities from Hawkmoth's mind. Thought I should just put that out there. _

_I don't know what my updating schedule will be as I am currently writing the chapters. I do wish that I had Chapter 3 lined up, but my laptop glitched and so now that chapter's been overwritten and I have to write it out all over again so . . . I'm hoping to get this story finished—which is a short story by the way—around December time but I make no promises. _

_On another note, this is edited ever so slightly and I apologise for the typos and the grammar mistakes that I've missed. I don't write in the present tense much (if at all) so I'm a bit lost. _

_\- Bye! _


	3. Chapter 3

**all we'll ever be**

**x M.L.B x**

_"i acted like it wasn't a big deal, when really it was breaking my heart."_

**x M.L.B x**

_**WHEN THE AKUMA **_leaps, a multitude of her slaves suddenly flow onto the rooftop through a door Ladybug hadn't initially noticed. Ladybug whirled, her yoyo spinning into her shield in front of her. The slaves were undeterred and merely continue to barrel towards the heroes, their faces blank. Ladybug shivers when se notices that the slaves have the same blood-coloured eyes as Little Miss Understood, but duller.

The slaves managed to split them up, so Ladybug faces the slaves by herself, but she can hear the grunts as her teammates push the slaves back. Ladybug automatically slips into her fight mode, her eyes scanning the slaves for weaknesses as she continues to avoid their failing limbs from turning her to the Little Miss Understood's cause.

But with every slave she knocked back, another one took its place and Ladybug has to continuously whirl to push them back. Her heart thumps loudly in her ears as adrenaline pump through her veins like a drug she's addicted to.

Then the hairs on the back of her neck tingle uncomfortably and Ladybug ducks and an ebony hand sticks out where her back once was. Swinging her yoyo, it latched onto a nearby chimney and she swung out of the havoc, Little Miss Understood's scream of rage ringing in her ears. She swings over rooftops, looking back only once to check that the akuma is following her.

She halts when she arrives at a flat, gravel-covered roof far enough way from any of Little Miss Understood's slaves that Ladybug won't be distracted by them. She pivots, yoyo spun into a shield in front of her as the akuma lands on the rooftops with a _thud_. Her head snaps up and her eyes lock gazes with Ladybug's, malice shining brightly as the two begin to circle each other slowly.

Ladybug stays silent as the two circle, her eyes running over the akuma to hopefully sniff out the akumatized object, but her search is halted when Little Miss Understood speaks, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

The sound of voice makes bile rise in Ladybug's throat but she doesn't let it show. The akuma's nostrils flare and her eyes seem to dance with twisted delight.

"Oh, it smells _delicious_," Little Miss Understood's continues, "That darkness inside of you."

A frown pulls at Ladybug's face, but still she does not speak.

"Who knew that the sweet angel _Ladybug _had darkness inside of her." The akuma cackles. "And there's so much - so much pain, so much stress. Turns out be Ladybug isn't all it cracks up to be, hmm? Oh, but there's something else isn't there? That's _heartbreak_, isn't it?"

Ladybug unwillingly flinches, but continues to listen.

"Can't you feel it? Crawling at the back of your mind, waiting, whispering. You've fought for ages against it, but you're starting to crack, aren't you?" Little Miss Understood coos and Ladybug is entranced. "Do you know how easy it is to just _give in_? It's so _boring _being good. Come on. Ladybug, be a bad girl."

Something silver suddenly barrels straight into Little Miss Understood's stomach and she is knocked back into a nearby wall and Ladybug is pulled back by a pair of warm arms into a strong body. "Bug, are you okay?"

She shakes her head, shaking away the last of Little Miss Understood's enchantment on her and groans, clutching her head. She slumps back into the body befofre she freezes, her face flushing red when she realised it was _Chat._

She swallows her squeal and gently pushes his arms away, "I-I'm fine."

His verdant eyes studies her, checking her over in case she is lying. His lips thins when he didn't catch anything, his tail flicking behind him in a way that she knows that he can detect she's lying. She ignores it, "Don't let her talk to you for long. I think she's got some hypnotic quality to her voice."

Chat nods in understanding, shifting into a defensive position and so does Ladybug. Little Miss Understood stalks towards them, malevolence blazing her crimson-coloured eyes. "You're gonna pay for that."

She lunges then, lips pulled into a snarl and silver claws gleaming harshly in the sunlight. Chat meets her halfway, the clang of metal against metal creating a horrifying shriek. She winces, clasping her hands over her ears to block out the sound. The two crash to the ground, snarling and hissing and spitting at each other. Chat dances away from Little Miss Understood's claws, his baton swinging to fend more of her attacks.

Ladybug jumps in, her yoyo thrown forward, but the akuma bats it away and turns to face her. Ladybug lands, but stumbles when the akuma rages at her, claws slashing in blows that Ladybug barely avoids. Once, she feels the rush of air against her face from the speed of Little Miss Understood's claws.

"Bug!" Chat shouts in panic and Ladybug's heart skips and she just catches Little Miss Understood's eyes widening in awareness and the gleaming in delight. Ladybug's breath catches but then Chat barrels in.

Ladybug hangs back for a few moments, trying to catch her breath as the horror sinks. Little Miss Understood's knows about what's going on. She swallows it, she needs to find the akuamtized object. She almost jumps in a few times, but that would only give Little Miss Understood more incentive. Then she catches it. A flash of vibrant silver around the akuma's neck.

Ladybug dashes forward, her instincts controlling her. She almost gets there, until she's knocked back by Chat from an incoming blow she doesn't notice in her frenzy. She lands on the gravel with a painful _oomph! _but she has no time to catch her breath as she's already rolling away from Little Miss Understood's fist. She scrambles to her feet, but before she can do more than breath, she's encased by a cloud of darkness.

_It's so cold, _she thinks. She reaches her hand up, but shudders in barely contained fright when the cold races through her suit and into her blood. Silence rings in her ears and she can't see a thing. Panic crawls up her throat as her hand begins to disappear, as if the darkness is swallowing it whole.

She jolts when something warm encases her shoulder and she is dragged out of the darkness and into blinding light. She hisses and squeezes her eyes shut, burrowing into her newfound warmth to stave off the ice that floods through her veins. "Get down!"

She crashes to the ground, all the while clutching to her warmth, stubborn. She blinks her eyes open, her vision clearing to see a bubbling cloud of darkness above her. It seemed to thrash and spark and fizz, thought it contained no light of fire of any kind. It seems to be brimming with dark power that is only found in the most tormented souls. Ladybug shudders.

She rolls of Chat (it clicks now) and moves fluidly to her feet, "Chat! You okay?"

He grunts, "Yeah, you alright?"

"Okay, just don't get caught by the cloud-thing, it completely blinds you!"

She sidles closer to him and murmurs in a low voice she knows he can hear. "There's something on her neck. It might be the akumatized object."

He nods subtly.

They both weave their way through the confusing clouds of darkness, careful to avoid them as they diffused slowly into the air. One of Chat's ears flick and he pivots, and Ladybug whirls with them. They collide with Little Miss Understood and rebounds off their weapons. She screams in frustration when her attack is thwarted. Both of them are on edge, the only sound their harsh breaths with no sign of the akuma.

Chat tenses behind her and she whirls as well and is met with sight of Little Miss Understood rushing right at him, her mouth set in a snarl. Ladybug dashes forwards, knocking the akuma away from Chat. Little Miss Understood recovers quickly, balancing as she watches Ladybug, her scarlet eyes assessing her. Little Miss Understood growls deep in her throat and it is a grisly thing that makes Ladybug shudder despite herself.

A shadow suddenly leaps out from behind Ladybug and she freezes as Chat _pounces _on Little Miss Understood, his fingers stretching towards the silver gleaming on her neck. His claws just brush it as Little Miss Understood darts away and Chat lands heavily on the gravel with a grunt. Ladybug darts towards her partner, her eyes snapping upwards as she sees the akuma clutch the silver, her face twisting into something completely beastly. Her blood-like eyes land on Chat, who's picking himself up off the ground, a animalistic snarl bubbling from her throat.

"How dare you," The akuma whispers, but it's like a strike of lightning, setting Ladybug's hair on end and Chat hisses in agitation, "_HOW DARE YOU!_"

Her scream shatters the air and Ladybug winces, but has barely enough time to recover as Chat shoves her out of the way as Little Miss Understood lunges at him. Silver arcs in the akuma's grip as she flies through the air and Ladybug barely registers falling onto the gravel before everything goes black.

She comes back to reality later (she can't tell how much time has, only that it has) and one thing comes back to her.

The sight of Little Miss Understood landing surely on her feet, is what she can remember. The sight of her silver dagger slipping through Chat's suit and the blood that immediately spills from it and the look of shock and surprise and pure and utter _agony _sears itself into here consciousness.

* * *

_AN: Hello!_

_I'm SO, SO sorry for the long wait! I had about a 1000 words of this written, but then I couldn't write anymore so I stopped. And then I couldn't make myself write anymore because I couldn't think of anything! _

_Again, SO, SO sorry! _

_I've got a couple words of the next chapter written out, but don't expect soon, because you've already seen proof of how I am. However, don't ever think that I've abandoned this story, I've started it and got it planned out and I WILL finish it. I've got a slot of free time coming up so I'll use that to work on this story and hopefully get it finished._

_On another note, after I've completed this, it'll be going under some serious revision and editing, but I won't take it down! I've worked hard on this and have NO intention of deleting this, not even in a couple years time when I'm laughing at how cringy I am. When all the edits have been done, I'll either post it on a completely new story and delete this version or republish it on this. _

_Anyway, what do you think of Chat's injury? Will he survive? Maybe, maybe not. We'll just have to see and you should also keep in mind this is an ANGST story, so . . . ;D._

_Sorry about the lack of editing it and relatively rubbish grammar!_

_\- Bye!_


	4. Chapter 4

**all we'll ever be**

**x M.L.B x**

_"you still make me smile, even if you're the reason i'm sad."_

x** M.L.B x**

_**THERE'S SOMETHING ELSE **_she remembers as well.

A scream, shrill and coated with rage and sadness and so many untold things.

She realises later that it was her own.

Chat collapses to the ground and Little Miss Understood throws her head back and cackles in wicked joy. Something in Ladybug snaps at the sound. She rushes forwards, yoyo swinging as she wraps it tightly around the akuma's body and flings her into a nearby wall. Ladybug dashes to Chat's side, terror beating a percussion rivalling her heartbeat.

She brushes his hair out of his eyes and then it falls to where the dagger digs into his body. Rage causes her body to vibrate and it's only pierced by the pressure of Chat's hand squeezing her own, "Calm, bug. Let's get out of here. I don't want to be used against you."

She nods, her movements mechanical as she heaves him to his feet, powering through his grunts of pain and making sure his wound doesn't get any worse. "Hang on." She breaths and hooks her yoyo around a nearby chimney and the two swing away from the dazed Little Miss Understood.

She feels like there's a clock and each second that passes, seems too long. She's not going fast enough - _Chat will die and it'll be all her fault._

Tears blur her vision, but she ignores them. Every beat of her heart, every pulse of the blood pacing through her veins, every fibre of her being is screaming at her, _save him, save him, save him. _

Chat's breathing is heavy and laboured in her ear and she knows it's a sound that she won't forget for a long while—the sound of her best friend dying. It takes what little scrap of self-control she last left, but she blocks it out and swings toward the closest safe spot that comes to mind: her emergency apartment, gifted to her and Chat secretly by the Mayor as a thanks to their service to Paris.

As she swings, _clutching_ desperately to Chat, an unspoken way of saying _don't you DARE let go, Chat Noir, not now, not ever. _

It seems like forever before she lands at the roof of the apartment block, falling to her knees as she lays Chat gently on the ground. She swallows heavily at the sight of Chat's pale, contorted face, a pained grunt slipping from between his lips. Her bluebell eyes trail downwards and land on the site of his injury, blood spilling from between his fingers even as his hand clutches the wound tightly.

Ladybug takes a moment to fight off the sickly panic that crawls on her skin, dangerously close to taking control of her movements until she's a curled-up ball, shivering and shaking.

She takes a deep breath, just like her Maman once taught her before she picks Chat back up, careful not to cause even more agony. With careful precision, she swings into the apartment, twisting so Chat lands on her instead. Normally, at such a position, her nerves would short-circuit and she'd be a blushing, flustered mess, but she can feel the warm dripping of Chat's blood on her suit and she scrambles into action.

She pulls Chat onto the sofa, whispering apologies at his pained grunts that slips through his gritted teeth. Once he's comfortably situated, she dashes off to grab a first aid kit, one of many littering the apartment. Ladybug's back at Chat's side before she knows it and she's never been more thankful for her first aid training as she pulls out the medicine.

She pulls hand away from his wound, swallowing at sight of the warm, thick blood that spills from it. She nibbles her lip in thought, before she disregards her plan to stitch him up, his suit is way too thick for that and neither her or Chat have managed to figure out a way to remove their suits. Instead, Ladybug lunges for the bandages.

As she's wrapping his side, Ladybug freezes as she catches the whisper of, " . . . Mi . . Milady."

Her head slowly turns towards Chat's pale, pale face, her bluebell eyes blown wide in shock, though hope simmers dimly within them. When he says nothing more, Ladybug swallows and turns back to Chat. When she's finished, knot tied expertly and tightly, she pulls at the bandage in hopes it's tight enough. Judging it to be tight enough, Ladybug turns away from her partner, picking up her discarded yoyo and firing off a quick text to her teammates.

**Ladybug: **_Hows everything? R u all ok? _

Rena answers almost immediately.

**Rena Rouge: **_Were doin alright. C recharged twice now. Me, R, QB have recharged once. LMU isn't going down easy. _

**Ryuuko: **_Especially as we don't know where she is. Are you and Chat alright? _

Ladybug turns to her partner, who lays on the sofa with a pale face and ragged breaths.

**Ladybug: **_no. CN injured. Me? Ok. We took on LMU, didn't go well. I don't know where she is, I only just got us outta there. But keep an eye on your surroundings, who knows where shell pop up. _

**Carapace: **_Is my dude ok? _

**Ryuuko: **_Chat got injured is he ok? Tell me, Ladybug. _

**Queen Bee: **_what the alley cat do now? _

**Rena Rouge: **_Chat better be ok, or Ill have his tail. _

Ladybug can't bring herself to answer them.

**Ladybug: **_Whats the matter with the slaves?_

**Rena Rouge: **_Judging from LMU herself, it seems like the people she touches go through their worst fears or darkest or whatever. One person called out 'Im sorry! I didn't mean it!' so yeah . . . and like when you are overwhelmed? you go over to her cause. _

**Ryuuko:** _Ladybug! Is Chat alright? _

Ladybug ignores Ryuuko's message.

**Ladybug: **_Stay far away from LMU and her slaves then. I won't have any of you on her cause. Call me if u need help. Bug out. _

**Ryuuko:** _Ladybug!_

She slides her yoyo shut, ignoring Ryuuko's persistent messages and then her subsequent calls. Ladybug ignores them all, instead sitting on the armchair opposite Chat, hands on her knees and she watches him. She doesn't know how much time passes, only that it does, judging from the setting sun outside and the growing shadows inside the room.

Ladybug sniffles slightly, rubbing her eyes from the gathering tears before she returns her attention to Chat's still form.

Wait a minute . . .

_Still _form . . .

Ladybug jerks forward, tears gathering swiftly in her eyes. Her breath comes fast, panic rising in her throat like bile, bitter to the taste. "No, no, no . . . God, please, Chat, _no_ . . ."

She scrabbles at Chat's bandages, noting how drenched they are. Tears fall down her pale, freckled cheeks in waves. She grabs his face tightly, eyes scanning the pale cheeks at the closed eyes. Her ears falls to his chest and she sobs, _sobs _in a way she never has before, as she hears nothing but deafening silence.

"_NO!_"

Her scream of outrage is sudden and shrill. _NO, _she thinks, fire blazing in her blood, _no, not today, not EVER. _

Fire, much like the flames from her transformation soar through her veins, till they coagulate at the palm resting over Chat's silent heart. "Come back," she whispers, "Come back to me."

The wind starts to whip and howl, the room starts to shake and ringing starts to peal in Ladybug's ears but all she cares about is the red and pink sparks starting to swirl about her hand, glowing brighter and brighter before she is blinded. She cries out in shock as heat starts to blaze, but then she is thrown back into the wall and darkness clouds her vision.

**x M.L.B x**

She doesn't know how much time has passes when she awakes, but from a quick glance out the window, not much as passed as the sun is still setting. She groans, clutching her head briefly before her eyes catch the black of Chat's suit. She gasps, springing to her feet, but falters, waiting for the head rush to abide before she rushes to Chat's side. Tears drip down her cheeks and she falls to her knees as she sees the steady rise and fall of his chest and hears his deep breaths.

"Oh my god, _Chat . . ._"

Like he once promised, Chat answers her call and he grunts, his head moving as he stirs. Ladybug just kneels there, clutching to his hand that fell off the sofa, tears dripping down her face. His eyes open and Chat turns to face her, his eyes bleary though he stares at her with awareness and that something else she's never been able to name.

"Hey, milady. You okay?"

At the sound of his voice, Ladybug loses all her inhibitions, all her worries, all her fears and she lunges and kisses him straight on the mouth. She fumbles, unused to this (she and Luka dated briefly, but in that time they only shared pecks and light kisses, nothing of this intensity). Her blood runs cold as she finally registers his absence of response and is about to pull back before his clawed hand tangles into her bun and pulls her into a deeper kiss that has Ladybug gasping at his fervour. Fireworks explode under her eyelids and fire dances in her veins and it seems like they kiss for hours, before Ladybug pulls back, gulping in air.

As she pants, she gazes into Chat's emerald eyes and then her bliss starts to dissipate and she swallows as she pulls back, Chat's claws slipping free from his bun. She almost cries as he turns away from her, obviously guilty of what just occurred. Ladybug's is reminded of Ryuuko standing on top of a random rooftop, smiling a soft grin so rarely seen, Chat's arm slung over her shoulder.

Pushing back the tears, Ladybug unravels Chat's bandages, noting the absence of his wound. She shivers at the memory of the power that flooded her and marvels at what it did.

She gets to her feet, "Come on, we better get back out there."

Chat doesn't answer her, instead swinging his feet off the sofa and jumping out of the window and into the Parisian skyline.

Ladybug stands there for a moment, gazing at his back, whispering for the very last time (she swears, this is it, this will never happen again), "I _love _you."

**x M.L.B x**

_AN: Hello!_

_It's been more than a month since I've updated, but here it is! Chapter 4!_

_So what do you think about what's happened? Chat's injury, their kiss? Marinette's power will be explained later on in the story, which only has about four chapters left. I mean what I said about this being a SHORT story. I'm currently working on Chapter 5 and it should be out around mid-late February._

_As usual, this chapter is not in the least bit edited so once again, I apologise. _

_Thanks for reading, _

_\- Bye!_


	5. Chapter 5

all** we'll ever be**

**x M.L.B x**

**"**_it's always been you. even when i didn't want it to be. even when it broke my heart over and over again._**"**

**x M.L.B x**

_**ONCE AGAIN, HE CATCHES** _the whispered words that drive straight into his heart.

_"I love you." _

Years ago, he would've jumped for joy at the news and taken Ladybug in his arms and kissed her for his worth. But now, now . . . he had Ryuuko, the brave, determined and sarcastic woman that made _happy. _Maybe if Ladybug said something when he and Ryuuko started dating, maybe everything would be different, but she _didn't _and Chat finds himself in a tangled web of . . . _something _that he can't find a way out of.

So he pushes it away and jumps over rooftops, his heightened hearing picking up the sound of screams. It also picks up the whir of Ladybug's yoyo as she swings along behind him, following him towards the akuma. At the thought of the akuma, he unintentionally stumbles, the memory of the sharp, cold _agony _at the feel of the knife slipping through his suit and driving into him, the sound of her wicked, malicious laughter bouncing off the walls of his skull.

Darkness has claimed the sky as they arrive at the source of the scream, completely nonplusses to see Little Miss Understood at the centre of the chaos. She floats inches above a small crater in the ground, fallen buildings surrounding her, her slaves milling about her in a circle and others branching off and knocking down doors to houses.

Nearby, his teammates fight off the slaves, Rena Rouge leading civilians to safety.

"What's the plan, bug?" He asks softly, the name 'bug' sounding wrong on his tongue.

She hums in answer, her bluebell eyes flicking over the scene before her intensely. After a while, answers, "I think the akuma is around her neck, why else would she be so protective over it? And it's the only thing that doesn't match her costume. But she's sly and intelligent, she'd be able to sniff out our usual plans."

"She's also incredibly powerful. Remember at the start when she said something about being bullied or whatever? She's probably been containing her negative emotions for so long, so when they overspilled, it created a powerful akuma for Hawkmoth." Chat observes.

Ladybug nods in agreement. "I want to refrain from a lucky charm at the moment. It might be our best bet, but it could also be our downfall. If I get something incredibly complicated, it could take me a while and Little Miss Understood could destroy whatever I create or I have to recharge while the battle is still going on, and she could follow me."

"Alright then. For now, let's go old school and see where that gets us."

Ladybug agrees and so they drop down, knocking back the slaves that rush at them. One slave gets to close, brushing his tail, so Chat jumps up into a nearby rooftop and the motion gains the attention of Little Miss Understood who's battling Carapace. She whips towards Chat, her mouth dropping open as her face falls slack in shock, "_WHAT? _You're not meant to be here! _You should be dead!_"

"What can I say? I'm im_paws_ible." He jokes, the pun falling from his lips with ease.

Little Miss Understood snarls and lunges, leaping onto the rooftop with a single bound. He supresses his shudder at the motion, he's never faced such a powerful akuma. Silver shines in the akuma's grip and he raises his staff on instinct and it clashes with her knives with a powerful _scree! _

He jumps back, minding her slashing claws. His eyes briefly land on the silver object around her neck, recognising it as an old locket, cleaned and polished. He flows smoothly into another defensive position, unwilling to engage the akuma. He just needs a chance to slip past her guard and snatch her locket. The sound of whirring breaks his concentration and he is caught momentarily off guard as a yoyo wraps around Little Miss Understood's wrist and then she is flung back, giving Chat a chance to breathe.

Ladybug lands next to him, her bun falling apart and hanging in her face. Sweat coats her face, her bluebell eyes narrowed and Chat is struck by the realisation she's never looked more beautiful. He shoves the thought down into a deep, dark part of him (the part that still calls for Ladybug).

His nose twitches as he catches the scent of lemon verbena and pinecones. Rena Rouge stands to the right of him, her hair sticking to her sweat-caked skin with her flute held defensively, her teeth bared at the approaching akuma.

"Oh, you can never stay down, can you?" Little Miss Understood snarls, "You always have to be the knight in shining armour, haven't you, _kitty?_" She spits the nickname out and Chat flinches at the sound. Like 'Milady', it had been used very little.

"Oh, but if you could feel what I feel, know what I know . . . well, you wouldn't be so smug, would you? I'd _love _to see the look on your face, the realisation of what you've caused," Her scarlet eyes flick momentarily in the direction of Ladybug who flinches. He frowns, ever so confused. "It'd be Christmas. Pity that I'll never see it. I much prefer the sight of you six feet under."

Little Miss Understood lunges, a snarl contorting her face into something grotesque which will haunt his nightmares for a good long while. He ducks out of the way, just catching the murmur of Ladybug summoning her lucky charm. Just as he lands, he pivots and swings at Little Miss Understood who barely dodges the blow. Rena comes in next, aiming a hard hit at the head. The akuma bats the weapon away with ease, whirling to face Chat. Chat snarls himself, his claws flexing around his staff. He moves to right swiftly as Little Miss Understood throws out a bubbling cloud of darkness, shuddering as he feels it pull at the hairs on the top his head.

He hears Rena enraged yell before he sees her coming in, arcing through the air, flute held high in a sure swing. But then a horrific feeling floods Chat - the feel of ice and snow and oil coating his bones in a sickening concoction, something skittering up his back. _Something bad is going to happen. _And it does. Chat sees it unravel before his eyes, the sight if Rena landing surely on her feet, her flute arcing towards the akuma's head, her mouth twisted in a triumphant grin, but then suddenly Little Miss Understood whirls and a vicious laugh tumbling from her mouth as she plants her hand on Rena's stomach and the fox heroine's face contorts and she _screams. _

The vision stops abruptly and Chat doesn't even to have to think before he lunges, trying desperately to catch Rena, but like always, his bad luck takes hold and he misses (barely) and lands on the roof instead, rolling over to watch in horror to see Little Miss Understood catch Rena on the stomach. Her scream rings out loud and shrill, falling to her knees (as grim sight as he has never known Alya Cesaire to bow to _anyone_).

Rena lets out a keening wail as she rocks on her knees, clutching her head as tears stream down her face, whimpering and mumbling things so low he only catches snippets of what she speaks, "I'm sorry . . . please, _please . . . _no . . ."

Then to his horror, Rena slumps, causing Little Miss Understood to cackle even harder, her normally cinnamon skin turning a lighter shade, casting a sickly pallor. Little Miss Understood motions Rena to rise and she does, her movements sharp and robotic. Then Rena turns, her eyes crimson, but void of awareness and Chat watches in horror, frozen as she approaches, hand outstretched, ready to convert him.

He jumps to his feet, fighting the tears in his eyes. Alya had become a precious part of his life - a force of nature that always manages to make him laugh, a shoulder he can cry on - in such a short amount of time and seeing her like this was absolutely heartbreaking. He scrabbles for his staff, seeing from the corner of his eye that Little Miss Understood bounds away and engages Ladybug in battle, her red lips moving as her crimson eyes glinted maliciously.

He turns back to Rena, barely dodging her swiping hand. He rolls away, swallowing as he pants, "Rena, _please_, you can come back from this, you just have to _try._"

She appears to be deaf as she pounces, swinging her flute to his head, a blow that would've knocked him out cold if not for his quick reflexes. "Come on, Rena, this isn't you. What about Carapace, huh? Shell boy, 'member?"

She stumbles momentarily, her dull, scarlet eyes flashing before they dim and Chat is once more left gazing into her dead eyes.

Chat is suddenly yanked back and pulled to his feet. He spots the red-and-black of Ladybug's suit as she pulls him onto a different rooftop, continuing to drag him along until he regains enough of his senses to run himself. They slide to a stop behind a chimney, both buzzing with adrenaline. Chat takes a peek from behind the chimney, his throat tightening at the sight of a brainwashed Rena (he knows, without a doubt, it would be a long while before he'll forgive himself for this).

He turns back to Ladybug, and immediately gathers her into his arms. He's surprised (not really) at how right this feels (they fit together like lock and key).

She stays there for a moments, muffled sobs sounding, shoulders shaking, before she pulls back and sniffs and wipes her red eyes. "Okay, okay. So we've lost Rena and now we _have_ to get her back." She raises her lucky charm, "Do you know who this is?"

Chat peers at the object in Ladybug's hand. It's a picture, the frame covered in red-and-black, a small picture within. The picture is of two girls, sitting on a sofa, both wrapped in a thick blanket, hugging drinks in their hands, grinning at the person behind the camera with giddy smiles. A Christmas tree stands nearby and tinsel is wrapped loosely around their necks. The two are clearly sisters, though one appears elder than the other. The elder has light-blonde hair held in a ponytail draped around her neck. She has pale skin, freckles dotting her cheeks and bright grey eyes glittering happily through simple glasses. The younger is huddled under the elder's arm, brown-blonde hair tickling her cheeks and shoulders, the same grey eyes peering up at the elder with clear adoration.

He shakes his head, a frown twisting his lips, "No, do you?"

"No, I was hoping you did. Do you think these people are important to Little Miss Understood?"

_"Paws_bably_._ Why else would the lucky charm give it to you?"

Ladybug sends him a look, "My lucky charms are usually a little more complicated than this, Chat. But if it works, I'm not complaining."

A explosion tears through the air and Chat hisses, hating the way it grates at his sensitive hearing.

"Come on. We better get back out there."

He follows after Ladybug, like usual and they jump over rooftops till they arrive at the source of the explosion, near the Eiffel Tower. Their position is precarious, so Chat motions for them to hop on nearby lampposts to avoid the grabbing hands of the slaves on the ground. His throat constricts when he perceives the sight of Rena returning to her mistress' side, moving mechanically. Her face is absent of her usual cheeky grin and it hits harder than he thought it would.

Ladybug squares her shoulders opposite him, though he spots the pain that glimmers in her eyes for mere moments before they swirl with that familiar determination that used to make him weak at the knees (he pretends like it still doesn't).

She hops down, eyes flicking warily over the slaves that stay away, they bodies limp and eyes dead. They suddenly part, presenting a path to Little Miss Understood and Rena and the akuma grins a grin that is reminiscent of a shark preening at catching its prey. He shudders.

Chat jumps down, landing at Ladybug's side, his staff held out.

Ladybug moves forward, not giving Little Miss Understood an inch as she gazes at her squarely in the eye. She stops inches away from the akuma and enslaved Rena and Chat hisses in agitation. Ladybug moves subtly, letting the wind waft her scent up his nose (an additive think of warm, buttery pastries, pumpkins, a strange tang of metal and that specific smell that conjures up bright, sunny days and blooming flowers). It's a smell that's always calmed him (she knows this).

"Well, well, well, given up yet?"

"Never." Chat hisses despite himself.

The akuma purses her lips in annoyance before she suddenly smiles deviously, "Tell you what, how about a trade? I give you foxy here," she jerks her head in Rena's direction, "and you give me your miraculous?"

Both Chat and Ladybug stay silent.

"Oh, come on. You can't tell me it's not a fair trade. We both get what we want. You get your sidekick and I get eternal power. What's not to love?"

The silence is deafening.

" . . . _No._"

Chat is surprised at the venom is Ladybug's voice. "_This is what we're going to do. _We're going to get Rena back _without _the loss of our miraculous and you lose any power you had. And you know how?"

The akuma snorts, fiddling with her locket, "You're a complete idiot, Ladybug. What could you possibly have to defeat _me?_"

Ladybug raises an eyebrow, lifting up her hand, "This."

The hand she raises has her lucky charm within it, held up proudly. Little Miss Understood's eyes land on it, flicking away, but not really taking it in. Then her eyes blow wide and she returns her gaze to the picture, hands raising to cover her mouth, eyes glistening and sinking to her knees. "Oh dear lord . . . _Elena._"

At the opening, Chat lunges, curling his fingers around the chain of the locket and ripping it from her neck. The akuma doesn't even notice it, her attention locked on the picture Ladybug holds. Summoning his Cataclysm, the locket turns to dust in his hands and from it, a violet butterfly flutters desperately, fighting for its freedom.

Ladybug swiftly drops her lucky charm, flicking her yoyo open and capturing the akuma. It takes only seconds to purify it and it flutters free, now glimmering brightly. Ladybug ducks down and grabs her lucky charm, throwing it in the air, calling out, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

A swarm of ladybugs surround him, brushing over him. Tranquillity floods him, laced with joy and he chuckles, feeling as if he could fly. They disperse moments later, but the feeling still has to disappear.

"_Chat!_"

A body suddenly crashes into him, locking him in a tight grip. The scent of citrus and peppermint flooding his nose and he registers that it's his _girlfriend, _Ryuuko, clinging to him. He wraps his arms around her, burrowing his nose into her short, ebony hair (he doesn't purr, not like with Ladybug, it doesn't feel right). That joyous feeling from before quickly dissipates and Chat is left with a heart twisted in two directions and pounds of responsibilities upon his shoulders.

"Uh, hi, Ryuuko. I'm fine, see?"

She pulls back, her eyes glittering as she slaps him lightly on the shoulder, "Don't _ever _do that to me again. You hear me?"

He nods, smiling sheepishly and at the sight of it, Ryuuko seems to melt and offers a small smile, one that is very rarely seen - even by him.

"You won't have just her on you, okay, Cat Boy?"

Chat whirls at the sound of the achingly familiar voice and grins widely at the sight of Rena standing on her own two feet, resting heavily on an anxious Carapace albeit, but free from the akuma's control. Her mouth is pulled into a tired, but that cheeky grin that he's missed.

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" He salutes her with a serious expression on his face, the sight of which sends Rena chuckling softly.

He relaxes, giving her a soft smile, "It's good to have you back, slick."

"Good to be back, anime boy."

He frowns at her nickname for him (she discovered his addiction to them a while back when he brought manga to patrol, something that he hadn't yet finished but was dying to. She's never let him live it down).

His ear twitches at the sound of beeping, looking down at Ryuuko, the source of the sound. "I better get going. I've been gone long enough and I've been transformed for too long. Longg will undoubtedly be exhausted. Good night, Chat."

Ryuuko pecks him on the cheek (he dismisses how it doesn't send the usual warmth through him) and waves her goodbye. He turns to Chloe next, who's stands nearby, flicking through her weapon. Surprising her, he wraps her up in a hug, squeezing tightly. She shrieks in outrage, wriggling slightly against his hold before she relaxes momentarily, a rare sign of affection for the spoiled daughter of the mayor, before she pulls herself out of his hold and swings away, throwing a few insults as usual at the remaining heroes.

Carapace and Rena leave next, with promises to stay safe and get Wayzz to look at the fox heroine to check for any lasting mental damage. With them gone, it leaves Chat and Ladybug alone at the bottom of the Eiffel Tower. He turns to her, remembering her words from earlier that day, "The top of the Eiffel Tower. Midnight."

He turns away from her, bounding off into the night.

The feeling of ice and oil coats his bones once more, sinking into his marrow and he shudders.

**x M.L.B x**

_**HE'S THERE FIRST, LEANING** _against the railing, the picture of ease, though his ears are desperately searching for any sign of Ladybug's approach. Minutes later, he catches the familiar whirr of her yoyo and his muscles tense at the sound of her landing. He doesn't turn around, instead gazing up at the moon that hangs high in the star-speckled sky.

"Chat?"

At the sound of her sweet voice, he pivots and is met with the sight of a much cleaner and neater Ladybug. Her bun is done up perfectly, a few strands hanging free, framing her soft face.

"I heard you."

It's a simple sentence and could mean anything, but he knows as Ladybug freezes, her face going slack and her eyes blowing wide, that she knows what he's talking about. She swallows, fear evident in her eyes (it's a strange sight, this, it isn't a look he's ever seen, not even when they first began).

"You love me?"

He frames it like a question, but it really isn't; they both know the answer. She closes her eyes briefly, taking a deep breath and clutching her yoyo all the tighter he thinks it'll break, "Yes."

He just stands there, face blank as he tries to stop himself from falling to his knees and sobbing his heart out. God, why did everything have to be so messed up? Hasn't he suffered enough?

"No, no, no. I can't do this." He murmurs, burrowing his face into his hands, his shoulders shaking.

"Kitty . . ."

"_Don't _call me that, Ladybug."

He pretends not to notice the way she flinches at the sound of his hard tone. Panic begins crawl up his throat, a bitter and sicky taste that coats his mouth. He takes in a deep, shuddering breath.

_He can't deal with this. _

"I'm sorry, I _really_ am, but . . ." He trails, his hands scraping through his wild mane.

He hates how Ladybug turns away from him, once again closing herself off to him and it affects him more than he likes to admit.

"It's Ryuuko, no, I get it. This is why I didn't tell you before." She closes her eyes, clutching her yoyo, "Can we just forget about this? Please."

He nods, it's the least he can do after what's she's gone through.

_He won't forget though. _

He still wants to scream and cry and tear at his hair, but he wraps a tight hand around it, suffocating its screams. "W-will I see you for patrol?"

"Maybe. I don't know. Just give me time, okay, ki-_Chat?_"

He swallows at the sound of his nickname. "Okay."

She doesn't say anything more, simply swinging off into the night without a glance back.

He watches her go, feeling something between them beginning to fray. No - it had begun to fray quite a while ago, now it had been pulled so taut, it's precariously close to snapping.

Chat wants to wrap his hand around it, to heal it and put it back into place, but he frets that his touch will destroy it (it destroys everything, why shouldn't this count?).

So there Chat stands, so confused, his heart pulled into two directions, wondering which course to take.

**\- M.L.B x**

_AN:_

_Okay, so here it is!_

_Earlier than I expected and the longest chapter I have ever written! I'm so proud of myself right now. _

_What do you think of Chat's POV? Of Little Miss Understood? Of LB's and CN's talk? Of Rena's possession?_

_There's more to come before we finish, about three chapters or so if everything goes to plan. _

_Once again, not edited._

_\- Bye!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**all we'll ever be**_

**x M.L.B x**

**"**_all i want to do now is scream and cry because it's killing me inside._**"**

**x M.L.B x**

**LADYBUG SWINGS FROM ROOF **to roof, her lungs aching, her legs burning with the need to _just stop. _She ignores the pleading of her body, continuing to run, as if she continues on for the rest of time, she'll finally outrun the pain, the heartache, and the cold.

So, she runs.

Time blurs into a single second, only counted by each thud of her heart, pounding to the rhythm of agony.

_"Don't call me that, Ladybug."_

She charges over rooftops, swinging from chimney to chimney, her eyes flooding with tears.

_"I'm sorry, I really am, but . . ." _

Again, another rooftop, another swing.

_"I love you."_

Like usual, clumsiness strikes at the worst possible moment, and Ladybug tumbles onto a rooftop, absent of her usual grace, her foot caught on a stray plant pot she hasn't seen. She groans, curling up into a ball on the floor, losing the energy to get up, to move, to _breathe. _

A lump clogs her throat as tears well (they are old friends), the tell-tale sting and the sting in her throat. She is content to lie there, until wind and fire and water and earth and time has washed away the pain, washed her away, but somebody calls out, "Ladybug!" and then she is off like a bullet. She can't deal with other people right now, she _can't._

She barrels over the streets of Paris, savouring the sting of the wind as it whips at her face, landing with a heavy _thump _on her balcony, then proceeding to topple through the open door as her transformation washes away, Tikki hovering over her instead of retrieving her cookie as usual. Marinette ignores her, instead grabbing one of her plush toys that she can't let go of and clutches it close (she's long shoved the Chat Noir and Ladybug dolls under mounds of fabric, only to be brought out when Manon demands them).

Marinette can't tell how much time passes, only concentrated on getting through the next blink, the next _breath_ against the knives that sink into the shredded remains of her battered heart. She is oblivious to everything else, Paris, Tikki, even her own mother who pops up at one point, but leaves her be in peace under the misinterpretation her daughter is asleep.

Tikki doesn't stray far from her charge, only leaving to grab a cookie which she devours in a speed to contest Plagg's usual inhalation of his cheese. Her time-worn eyes darken to the stormy shade of the sea, writhing in sadness. One of her soft hands brush at a stray strand of Marinette's hair. She hopes it's a comfort, but it only seems to rouse Marinette from her inconsolable state.

"Tikki?" She murmurs, shifting slightly against her pillow.

Tikki hums in answer, still brushing against Marinette's cheek.

"Why?"

Tikki freezes, halting her slow strokes of Marinette's skin. The god knows what Marinette's talking about. A little sigh, perhaps in resignation, before Tikki speaks, "You know that the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous are the most powerful - it's the whole reason Hawkmoth wants them. Luck and bad luck, creation and destruction. There's a bond there. When Master Fu picked you and Chat Noir to become holders, he had to make sure there was _some _bond there so you two could work together . . . there is a bond, but it's more powerful than he predicted.

"I suppose it's because you two are such good matches for our Miraculous. Every time you two fought together, your bond only strengthened, increasing your powers as well. Plagg's and I's Miraculous . . . we're what created the universe and so, because of the power, because you're _such _a good match for the Miraculous . . . some of the power leaked out. It's not dangerous and not much - sometimes it manifested in good luck or helped a flower bloom, and sometimes, it latched onto you, Marinette. It made you a bit more powerful, a little bit stronger, a little bit faster. Some of it simple built up - it would've done you no harm - until it was needed, which was why you were able to bring Chat back to life, but only because he had a breath of life still in him. If he didn't, well . . .

"The leaked magic also . . . it also amplified your emotions, it's why you've been in so much pain, because of the amplified emotions and also due to the bond you two have."

Marinette stays silent, her usually bright eyes dark and stormy, locked onto something on the wall. A single tear slips free from the grasp of Marinette's eyes, but that's all that's able to escape. Tikki sighs, brushing Marinette's cheek once again, her mouth opening, before Tikki sighs and closes it. "Marinette?"

"I don't think I'll love anyone again, will I, Tikki?"

" . . . No."

Marinette's hands clench around the toy she clutches for a heartbeat, then, "It's not _fair." _

She turns over, shaking Tikki off, pulls her covers over her body and buries her face into a pillow.

"I know, I know . . ." Tikki soothes. She looks up, settling down on Marinette's pillow, wondering why Plagg's kittens must die in protection of her bugs, while her bugs always suffered from a broken heart at their hands?

**x M.L.B x**

**CHAT NOIR RUNS ALONG** Paris' rooftops two nights later, his turn for patrol. But unlike usual, it doesn't bring him joy, he doesn't do his usual stunts that bring wild whoops from him. His heart is heavy and can't bring itself to do more than run. His boots thud on top of the rooftops, the wind tugging at his wild mane, but his face is grave, because all he can see is Ladybug's blank face - there is no emotion there, no sadness, no anger . . . just _nothing. _

Like she's broken so badly, she can't feel anything.

The idea sends shivers down Chat's spine.

_"Dude!" _

The shout has Chat skidding to a halt, his head snapping behind him to see Carapace struggling to keep up with his pace.

"Where's the fire?" Carapace teases as he catches his breath against a nearby chimney. Chat just grunts, unwilling to banter, his mind still caught on Ladybug. Carapace notices.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Carapace raises an eyebrow, "I haven't heard you say a single pun all night. Spit it out."

Chat wets his bottom lip, his eyes probing Carapace for a moment before he slumps and looses a heavy breath, "There's these two amazing girls in my life, who both love me, _me!, _and I'm hurting the both of them."

"Ladybug and Ryuuko, I'm guessing." Carapace says.

Chat sighs, "That obvious, huh?"

"Eh," Carapace shrugs noncommittally, "It's more Ladybug, she's a good actress, but there's just something . . . _wrong. _Especially after that last akuma."

They both shudder at the memory.

"I mean, Ryuuko's _amazing. _She knows how to fight as well as I can and she's kind and brave and determined. But Ladybug's also an _incredible_ fighter, who's kind and sweet and is always willing to help and she's creative - _she managed to defeat an akuma with a stick of gum, gum! - _and just as brave and determined as Ryuuko. I just . . . just . . . _don't know._" Chat whines, shoving his face into his clawed hands.

Carapace stays silent for a few moments, moving close enough his shoulder brushes against Chat, "I won't tell you what to do, but, if your heart's not in it, I don't think it's a good idea to be in a relationship with Ryuuko."

Chat's head shoots up, "Why?"

"Well, you're just gonna hurt her in the long run, aren't you? I mean, it's bound to hurt like hell that her boyfriend's torn between her and this girl he's loved before. It's not the best feeling in the world. Again, not telling you what to do, bro, but it will be worth it how Ryuuko feels about this. Knowing her, she's _definitely _noticed this."

Chat nods, his face pensive as Carapace continues on.

His heart is still torn, but maybe not so confused.

**x M.L.B x**

**THE NEXT NIGHT, CHAT **interrupts Rena Rouge's and Ryuuko's patrol. He steps in, twirling his baton, a cheeky smile pasted on his face even as his tail swipes side to side in agitation. "Ryuuko, if we may?"

Rena wiggles her eyebrows suggestively, calling out after them, "Remember to use protection!"

Chat snorts and throws her the finger over his shoulder and judging by her resounding cackle, she catchest it. Chat rolls his eyes as he turns to Ryuuko, then his falls into something decidedly more serious, "Ryuuko, we have to talk."

A wry smile tweaks at her lips, "Yes, Chat, I rather think we do."

He closes his eyes, preparing himself for this, "I think we should break up," He hurries to explain himself, "I know this sounds incredibly cliché, but it _really_ is me, not you. But I think I have feelings for this other girl and I don't think I should be in this relationship if I'm sure with it. I really, _really _like you, Ryuuko, and I _hate _seeing you hurt, _especially _when I'm the cause of it, but-"

_"Chat."_

The sound of his name shuts him up and he stares, wide-eyed, at the normally stoic superhero with a watery smile on her face and shining eyes, "_Thank you. _I know that there's something going on with you, and I really like you too, but you're right. Neither of us should be in this relationship of we're not all in. Attraction shouldn't be the only thing keeping us together."

He tugs Ryuuko in a tight hug, relief soaring through him.

Ryuuko pulls away, her watery smile because more crooked, "I just need some space, okay?"

Chat nods, a smile on his lips as he watches Ryuuko walk away, for once, not feeling all that guilty. Then, Ryuuko halts and turns back to him, "Chat, this girl . . . are you getting together with her?"

He rears back, startled, "Um, well, I'm not completely sure, really."

"Then there's a chance for us?"

"I-I don't see a reason, um, why not."

For a brief moment, her smile becomes more confident, "I won't give you up without a fight."

Ryuuko leaves Chat stunned, his jaw hanging open.

_Dear Kwami, he's screwed._

**x M.L.B x**

_AN: _

_*peaks out from hiding space. Squeaks when noticing readers wielding many, MANY pitchforks. Throws out cookies and ice cream in apology. They calm long enough for author to step out momentarily to explain incredibly HORRIFICALLY long absence*_

_So . . . hi?_

_EXTREMELY sorry for long absence (EXTREMELY), but seems like lockdown only squashes inspiration rather than help it . . . so, yeah *throws out extra cookies and ice cream, nervously giggling*_

_Moving on, **all we'll ever be **only has one chapter left! So sad, but also incredibly exciting! This will be my first completed story, so hopefully I sit my fat bum down long enough to write the chapter. My inspiration is dwindling so I'm looking through YouTube for sad songs, but come up empty more often than not, so I'm staring at my computer, writing nothing and hating myself. The heat doesn't help either. _

_How'd you like this chapter? I've always been interested how the Miraculous works so I've put in my own headcanons here and there, especially the last couple ones. I hope you enjoyed it! About the part of Ryuuko not giving up on Chat, that could be continued on to a sequel, but that's honestly up to you guys. I have a few ideas floating about, but not many for a sequel so it'd be quite a while before you guys would get a sequel, just a warning. _

_On another note, I have a few Miraculous plots in the works, like the 'Marinette's secretly the princess of China' one but I've put my own twist to it. You might a story from a couple years ago about it from any author called_ **MiraculousWords **_(__?) Not sure, but that was me (as you can tell, I've since changed usernames) and I took it down bc . . . *cringes and then shudders* it was embarrassing and I knew I could do better so I took it down. I think I've also got a Adrien/OC but there's a VERY low chance that's ever gonna see the light of day. However, there's also a few other works that are currently under the working titles, **Carnage, Forget-Me-Not **and **Out of Sight, Out of Mind **(very rough titles). Hopefully, I can get at least one of those published one day when I've gotten the plots properly fleshed out. _

_I apologise deeply for the lack of editing. I was desperate to get this out to you guys so I didn't disappoint you more than I already have. _

_Reviews on where I can improve will be greatly appreciated!_

_\- Love, _

_Latte._

_*ducks into hiding place, screaming as hordes of readers race forwards, hungry for blood. _

_The cookies and ice cream have no effect.*_


End file.
